<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Self-restraint by woofskaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718359">Self-restraint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/woofskaya/pseuds/woofskaya'>woofskaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Cage, FE3H Wank Week, Gen, Prompt 4 - Toys, Sex Toys, dragon dildos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/woofskaya/pseuds/woofskaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a trip to the market, Claude tries out some of the things he bought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Wank Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Self-restraint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This had been a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> successful day at the market. Of course, Claude had grabbed all the supplies he set out for - if he hadn’t, no doubt at least one of his allies would have raked him over the coals. But the bag of boring necessities he hauled into the dining hall wasn’t the only thing he gained on his little adventure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There had been a new merchant today, having set up shop in a strange, dark tent. Little purple lights lit the place, and judging by the smell of silicon and the ropes on the tent walls, this wasn’t the most sanctimonious place. Claude had spent perhaps a little longer than needed scouring the wares, securing a few things for himself to mess around with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he retired to his quarters, he threw down his bag at the bottom of his bed. Perhaps he’d gotten a little carried away with himself, having thrown quite a lot of gold into things to pleasure himself with, but he could afford to indulge every now and then. Slamming the door shut with a heel, he hurried to the bag, sorting his things out ready. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What to start with? Claude set aside a curious - allegedly draconic - dildo, along with a few small vials of oil. That was definitely on the table. He’d grabbed a Fleshlight too, and dwelled on that for a moment, before recalling the spiralling wire in the bottom of the bag. He eyed it curiously once more when he picked it up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A cock cage. He was dubious of its effectiveness, but he decided to give it a good go. Why not make things difficult for himself? Shimmying out of his clothes, he shoved a chair in front of his door, blocking any unwanted guests. It wouldn’t be the first time he had to lunge to cover himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looped a finger through the metal cage, spinning it as he read through a little leaflet the seller gave him. Instructions. Slumping on his bed, he unlocked the ring from the cage, and grimaced initially at the idea of squeezing his balls through what seemed such a small circle. He popped a vial of the lubricating oil open, and poured it out into his hand. It felt freezing cold, and when he moved to rub it onto his testicles, he almost yelped at the temperature. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It did feel good massaging it into the skin, but his mind snapped back to the writing on the pamphlet, and he realised he probably shouldn’t get carried away. The cage had to go on soft, and riling himself up by playing with himself so casually wasn’t the brightest. Tentatively, he slid one testicle through the loop, then the other, then his cock. This in itself felt odd, and it was certainly a touch uncomfortable getting it on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next was the cage itself, which was a fair bit easier. Claude had to spend a moment awkwardly lining it up, shivering under the cool of the metal, hands still slippery with the oil. Eventually, the lock was on and the cage in place. He had to admit a certain liking to it. The metal felt good against his skin, and it was visually appealing, the bright silver against soft brown. It was a little heavy, and certainly felt restrictive, but not so much that he was in any major discomfort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was the first part of this down. The next was at the top of his bed. Again, he analysed the dragon dick much in the same way he had the cage. This was a confusing concept. Did people want to fuck their wyverns? He could kind of understand it. They had a fierce, intense look that did lend itself toward attractiveness, but he didn’t quite see himself clambering on top of his mount and riding it in a much less ‘professional’ way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He strayed his fingers down the ridged underside and back up the way to the flared tip. Maybe he should have tried a more human penetrative toy first, but he was far too tempted. Claude crawled to the top of his bed, grabbing another lube vial on the way. He kicked a spare pillow down, using it to place his foot on as he angled himself as comfortably as he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though his fingers remained somewhat oily, he endowed them with more. No way would anything go in his hole dry; even the most masochistic person would hate it. It was never a good pain. Slowly, he delved a finger inside of himself, a second as soon as it felt comfortable. Eagerness was setting in, the curious design of the toy making him itch to try it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cage reminded him of its existence when his cock started to strain against it, and he gave a sharp hiss at the growing pressure. This would certainly prove a good time. Twisting his wrist a touch, he slid in a third finger. To his best attempt from an odd angle, he pumped his fingers inside, clenching around his hand as he clumsily picked up the pace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was sure he was ready now. Repositioning himself, he gave the toy a brief reexamining, discovering it could be suctioned to something - in his case, the headboard. That would save his arm the work out. More oil was worked down the reptilian length, the excess smeared over his hole. Claude moved to his hands and knees, dragging his pillow back over to prop his arms and head on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reversed himself so the tip scraped his taint, and he reached back to fully align himself. The head sunk in, slow, stretching him a little more than he had anticipated. He pushed himself against it, letting more inch inside until he was presented with a bulb near the base. Not yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claude picked up the pace, fucking himself on the dragon cock and giving shuddery gasps as the metal of the cage dug into his length. He adjusted his angle a touch, wriggling and sensitive, and gave a barely restrained yowl as the tip hit his prostate. He kept this pace for only a short while, before a greed for more kicked in, and he sped up the movement of his hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>heavenly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he couldn’t quite restrain the rising volume of his moans as he kept up the pace. In its cage, his cock dribbled pathetically with pre. His thighs were trembling, desperation kicking in, his heart leaping into his throat. His stomach tightened. Claude slammed himself back against the knot, legs near enough convulsing as orgasm tore through him. Weak dewdrops of cum managed to spill from his half-limp, aching cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he came down from the high, he flopped forward onto the bed, falling off of the dragon dick. He was spent, but he shakily moved for the keys to the cage, shedding it and letting it fall to the ground. Money well spent. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have never written Claude before, so I hope this is good!</p>
<p>You can find me on twitter @woofskaya</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>